Violação do Impenetrável
by Mai Pille
Summary: Já não se encontrarão os meus olhos nos teus olhos. Já não se adoçará junto a ti a minha dor Mas por onde for, levarei o teu olhar e para onde fores, levarás a minha dor.


_O dia calmo. A delicada luz entrando pela janela. _

_A sala impregnada de manchas cinza, projetadas..._

_Lá fora, ao som do vento, soa a música da melancolia._

_O tempo já não é obstáculo, é companheiro._

Um corpo imóvel jogado na poltrona aparentava falta de vida. Respirava demoradamente, como se não tivesse vontade de fazê-lo realmente.

O ambiente que um dia fora alegre e iluminado, agora estava coberto pela penumbra. A solidão estava impregnada nas paredes encardidas. A dor era tão grande, que chegava a ser palpável.

As lágrimas pararam de escorrer pelo seu rosto cansado há tempos. Sua vontade não era de chorar, não mais.

Sentia vontade de gritar pelo nome dela. Sair porta a fora implorando para que a devolvessem. Daria qualquer coisa para tê-la de volta, daria sua vida, daria o mundo.

Hermione Granger, seu porto seguro, sua melhor amiga, sua irmã, seu amor, sua vida. A coisa mais importante, o presente divino que lhe foi concedido e arrancado de suas mãos tão repentinamente; Causando-lhe uma dor insuportável, uma dor que ele jamais pensara em sentir antes. Uma dor que ultrapassava qualquer nível de entendimento, que estraçalhava seu coração e corroia sua mente pouco a pouco; Dor essa, que congelava seu sangue e sugava sua alma lentamente.

Desejava sonhar com ela, embriagar-se de lembranças, sentir seu sorriso sincero, tocar seus olhares profundos e reveladores, reencontrá-la.

Tentava por vezes, buscar sua presença em tudo e em todos; Estabelecendo parâmetros e correlações. Porém, a busca sempre se revelava estéril; Ela era imbatível e inigualável, e não haveria eufemismo que amenizasse a perda de Hermione Granger.

Olhava-se no espelho e desejava profundamente ver a face de Hermione ao invés da sua própria; Iria abraçá-la e nunca mais deixá-la partir. Não sabia, porém, se saberia ser capaz de demonstrar em palavras ou gestos, todo o desespero cravado nas paredes de seu coração e a saudade que havia ali.

Ouviu a esposa o chamar e não demonstrou qualquer reação. Apreciava a música do vento que agora ecoava pelo jardim, quando Gina abriu a porta da sala cuidadosamente e sentou-se no braço da poltrona.

- Você vem almoçar? – ela perguntou, perpassando suas mãos por entre os cabelos descuidados do marido. O homem não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça em forma de negação, observando as sombras na parede mal iluminada. – Harry... – disse ela – já faz tanto tempo... Todos nós nos sofremos com a perda dela, mas... – ela hesitou. Harry pode perceber pelo seu tom de voz, que a mulher estava cansava de repetir as mesmas palavras e os mesmos argumentos furados. Ela tentava de todas as formas, trazê-lo para a realidade novamente; Mas ele tinha a consciência que o sentimento de negação partia de si mesmo.

A realidade do homem era aquela; Inerte e calma. A realidade, era Hermione. - tentamos seguir nossas vidas. O destino quis assim, querido, e se afundar neste quarto durante mais três anos, não vai fazê-la voltar...

- Nem uma força é forte o suficiente para me fazer esquecê-la – ele sussurrou, fitando o porta-retrato dela. Seus olhos antes verde-esmeralda e tão cheios de vida, agora eram mais escuros; A cor era opaca e eles não demonstravam nada, não mais...

- Um dia... – disse a mulher, levantando-se da poltrona com violência e mirando o marido com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – eu vou me cansar, Harry. Eu estou do seu lado todo esse tempo, enquanto a única coisa que você faz é lamentá-la; Você não acha que talvez eu mereça um pouco mais de consideração? – disse trêmula e com a respiração descompassada.

- Hermione permaneceu ao meu lado durante os sete anos em que fui perseguido constantemente pelo maior bruxo das trevas, e nunca sequer reclamou. Permaneceu ao meu lado, salvou minha vida, apoiando-me e dedicando-se integralmente a mim. – ele disse, sem retirar os olhos da cortina – Ela dedicou sua vida inteira a mim, e até no último segundo antecedente à sua morte ela esteve ao meu lado incondicionalmente. E aí está você! Chorando... (ela nunca chorava) e me abandonando... (ela nunca me abandonaria)... Como ela nunca faria.

Gina lançou-lhe um olhar de profunda repugnância e frieza - MALDITA SEJA! – a mulher gritou, saindo do aposento aos soluços.

Harry permaneceu quieto; Na mesma posição de sempre e sem transparecer ter notado qualquer movimento ou som anormal na sala.

Não se importava com nada, não mais. Queria mesmo que Gina fosse embora e o deixasse ali em paz, para que assim, pudesse lamentar sua saudade e relembrar cada traço de sua Hermione.

Ela poderia ser feliz, coisa que ele jamais seria novamente. Não enquanto estivesse vivo, e longe dela.

Suspirou pesadamente ao ouvir os gritos da mulher pela casa e o barulho de portas se fechando com violência.

Ele ainda poderia ouvir os gritos de Gina ecoando pelo jardim, tomando o lugar da música que antes, apreciava.

Ele sentia a fúria das palavras da esposa, mas não entendia nada do que ela dizia.

Fechou os olhos lentamente. Em sua mente, formava-se outra vez, a imagem exata de Hermione. Seus cabelos que ele nunca cansaria de acariciar, seu sorriso largo, seus olhos brilhantes, sua voz doce e decidida, e sua expressão centrada e racional. Manteve a imagem em sua mente por alguns segundos, apenas apreciando.

Abriu os olhos novamente; Deparou-se com o retrato dela cuidadosamente situado na mesinha de centro, fazendo-o sorrir fracamente.

Para Harry Potter, não haveria mais sonhos e nem fantasias. Aquelas conversas noite à dentro, por vezes cheias de riso, outras cheias de tristeza, permaneciam em sua mente; Assim como cada traço de suas feições e cada momento que tinha passado junto a ela.

Aquela que o conhecia como uma mãe, o amava como uma esposa, o entendia como uma amiga e o ensinava como um livro.

Não havia espaço para mais nada em sua vida. Apenas para suas lembranças, apenas para ela, sempre ela.

_Já não se encontrarão os meus olhos nos teus olhos. Já não se adoçará junto a ti a minha dor; Mas por onde for, levarei o teu olhar e para onde fores, levarás a minha dor. _


End file.
